


A city of Sadness

by No_221



Series: 온리전 웹공개본 [2]
Category: Filth (2012), Shame (2011)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, New York City, Police, Suicide Attempt
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_221/pseuds/No_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015년 1월 31일 제 2회 동네 온리 페스타 "McBender - FassAvoy"에 나오는 작품의 웹공개본입니다.<br/>Motivated by  by Hou Hsiao hsien</p>
            </blockquote>





	A city of Sadness

_여러분, 슬픔의 도시를 알아요?_

 

라디오에서 나오는 질문에 브루스는 잠깐 숨을 들이켰다. 그리고 고개를 저으며 모른다고 중얼거렸다. 본디 그는 순순히 대답하거나 중얼거리는 사람은 아니었다. 쓸데없는 질문을 던지면 나는 그런 거 모른다고 욕설을 잔뜩 섞어 대답해 주던 사람이었다. 그러나 브루스는 모종의 사건 이후, 도망치듯 아무도 없는 미국의 뉴욕으로 떠났다. 그가 밥을 벌어먹고 살 수 있는 일은 여전히 그 일뿐이었는지, 브루스는 다시 공부하여 경찰이 됐다. 이젠 더 이상 승진도, 뭣도 바라지 않는 너덜너덜해진 인간은 오늘도 서에 출근하기 위해 발걸음을 떼었다. 일단 그는 호텔에서 한 달 남짓 머무르는 중이었다. 그러나 맨해튼은 스코틀랜드 촌뜨기에게 그렇게 호락호락한 곳은 아니었다. 집을 구하기도, 그러자니 바깥으로 나가기도 쉽지 않은 상황이었다. 브루스는 카페에서 나와 우산을 편 채 걷기 시작했다. 어느 항구를 지나가던 도중, 브루스는 발걸음을 멈추었다.

 

“……뭐야, 아침부터 재수 없게.”

 

길을 잃어버린 듯 애처로운 표정을 지은 남자는 브루스를 잠깐 쳐다봤다. 그는 처절한 비명을 지르지도 못한 채 길거리에 주저앉아 버렸다. 한 번쯤은 도와주세요, 라고 말할 법도 한데 남자는 결코 입을 열지 않는다. 브루스는 괜히 손을 내밀었다가 자기에게 손해가 올까 봐 제 발걸음을 옮겼다. 고개가 쉽게 떨어지지 않았다. 브루스는 몇 걸음 가지 못하고 다시 그의 앞으로 돌아왔다. 무엇이 서러운지 남자는 주저앉아 울고 있었다.

 

“그만 쳐 울고, 씨발 너 때문에 지각하게 생겼으니까 얼른 따라와.”

“…….”

“벙어리냐? 아니면 영어를 못 해? 허우대 멀쩡한 새끼가 왜 이래?”

“……씨시……, 씨시가…….”

“씨시? 그 계집은 또 누구야!”

“말 함부로 하지 마요.”

“아니 알려 주는 것도 없으면서 누구더러 말 함부로 하지 마라 명령하고 지랄이야?”

“또 했어요, 또…….”

“또 뭐!”

“당신이 말하면 알기나 해요? 알지도 못하면서……, 왜 오지랖을 부려요?”

“오지랖이 내 일이거든. 뭔 일인지는 모르지만 경찰서까지 가 주셔야겠는데 말이야.”

 

 

브루스는 지갑을 열어 제 새로운 신분증을 보여 주었다. 남자는 의외로 순순히 일어나 자신의 뒤를 따라 경찰서로 들어왔다. 비에 완전히 젖어 추위에 덜덜 떠는 그의 앞에 한 여경이 난로와 담요를 가져다주었다. 남자는 여경을 유심히 살펴보더니, 희미하게 미소를 지었다. 이렇게 하면 여성이 자신에게 동정심을 갖고 잘 해 줄 것이라는 사실을 매우 잘 알고 있는 듯했다. 브루스는 손을 까딱거리며 남자더러 오라고 했다.

 

 

“이름.”

“……브랜든 설리반.”

“나이.”

“서른일곱. 아니, 서른여덟? 아니, 서른일곱…….”

“병신이 지 나이 하나 몰라. 그래, 사는 곳은?”

“맨해튼.”

“……그래? 혹시 내 부탁 하나 들어줄 수 있냐? 이 일 해결되면?”

“……우리 동생 살려 줄 거예요?”

“이 새끼가, 내가 의사로 보여?!”

“살려 준다면서요. 일 해결해 준다면서요…….”

“그래서, 너는 그 바닥에 왜 자빠져서 울고 있는데?”

“여동생이 또 손목을 그었어요.”

“거 봐. 그렇게 담담하게 말할 거 왜 아까는 울면서 말도 못 하고 앉아 있었냐?”

“부끄러워서요. 그런 말을 한다는 게 너무 부끄러웠어요.”

 

 

나 참 기가 막혀서, 브루스는 어이없는 웃음을 지으며 서류를 덮었다. 여동생이 손목을 그었다고 해서 바닥에 주저앉아 잘 나오지도 않는 목소리로 우는 30대 후반의 남자가 세상에 어디 있어, 브루스는 브랜든의 머리를 서류 파일로 한 대 내려쳤다. 아파요! 브랜든은 눈을 흘기며 브루스를 쳐다보았다. 그러나 브루스는 모른 척하며 커피를 마시고 콧노래를 불렀다. 브루스는 다시 라디오를 켰다.

 

 

_슬픔의 도시에 대해 사람들이 많이 이야기를 하니까 기분이 우울해지면서도 저와 같은 주제를 공유하고 있어서 좋아요. 슬픔의 도시라는 이름을 가진 유명한 영화가 하나 있죠. 1989년 작품인 비정성시. 여러분의 슬픔의 도시는 과연 어디인가요?_

 

 

이곳, 그리고 내가 살던 곳……. 브랜든은 힘없이 중얼거렸다. 무슨 소리야, 브루스는 딴청을 피우는 척하며 귀를 기울였다. 브랜든은 약에 취한 사람처럼 자신의 이야기를 앉아서 주절주절 풀어놓았다. 아까 브랜든에게 난로와 담요를 가져다 준 여경이 브루스에게 그의 지갑을 가져다주었다. 물에 젖어 쭈그러들었지만, 브루스는 기어이 그 안에서 명함을 한 장 꺼냈다.

 

 

“직장인이네? 오늘 금요일인데, 출근 안 해?”

“……이미 늦은 것 같아요.”

“집에 가 이 새끼야. 감기 걸렸을 테니까 푹 쉬어라. 아, 그리고 내가 말하자 하는 부탁이 뭐냐면 말이다.”

“……뭔데요?”

“신세 좀 지자. 내가 집을 구할 때까지만.”

“……왜요?”

“돈 좀 벌었다고 눈에 뵈는 게 없지? 이 바닥에서 집 찾기가 쉬운 줄 알아?”

“알았어요. 여동생 짐 빼면 들어오게 해 드릴게요.”

“네 명함 한 장은 내가 가져간다. 알겠냐? 연락 수단으로 갖고 있겠다 이 말씀이다.”

“……그렇게 하세요.”

 

 

브랜든은 조용히 경찰서를 나갔다. 브루스는 명함을 책 사이에 끼워 넣고 다른 일을 하기 위해 컴퓨터를 켰다. 서장이 브루스의 뒤로 가만히 다가와 그의 어깨를 두드려 주었다. 그의 전적을 보고도 브루스를 신뢰해 주었던 유일한 사람이었다. 브루스는 고맙다는 인사 대신 어깨를 두드리는 그의 손을 뿌리치지 않는 것으로 성의를 받아들였다.


End file.
